


Everything

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [20]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Comfortember 2020, First Date, First Kiss, First date Jitters, From Clueless to Not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Ethan has a revelation in the middle of English class. He's never going to live that down, but he kind of doesn't mind.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comfortember prompt: Movie Night

Ethan had always dreamed that his first official date would be with Sarah, or some other hot girl from class. He’d never really considered other options until said other option landed right in his lap (quite literally, and in the middle of English class - neither of them would live that down), and he’d ended up with a problem of a rather sensitive nature, and a growing (no pun intended) realization that this other option had really been right in front of him the entire time. He’d just failed to see it. Or rather, him. Emphasis on him.

“Stop messing with your hair,” Sarah says, slapping his hand away from the millionth attempt he’s made tonight at getting it to lay just right. “You look fine. Handsome even.”

Ethan blushes, and runs his hands across his pressed slacks. “I can’t believe how supportive everyone has been about this. It’s kind of overwhelming.”

It’s not bad. Not at all, but he hadn’t expected his parents and little sister to approve so quickly. They hadn’t even batted an eye. He certainly hadn’t expected his babysitter/vampire/the-girl-of-his-former-dreams to help him get ready for his first date. 

Sarah snorts, and swats him on the arm, careful not to hit too hard. “We were all kind of just waiting for you to get a clue.”

“Wait, so you knew?” Ethan asks. “Did Benny know, too?” 

Sarah laughs and shakes her head. “If anything, he was even more clueless than you.”

“Did everyone know about us before we knew about us?” Ethan asks, mouth gaping.

Sarah smirks, and nods. “You know who’s going to be disappointed that he didn’t get a chance to date you first?”

Ethan runs the list of boys he knows from school through his head and comes up empty. “Who?”

“Rory,” Sarah says.

Ethan’s eyes bug out of his head. “Rory? Rory wants to date me?”

Nodding, Sarah smooths a wrinkle out of Ethan’s shirt. “Actually, I think he’d be fine going out on a date with the both of you.”

“Rory, Benny and I?” Ethan asks. His heart beats a wild rhythm in his chest as he tries to picture going out with both boys at the same time. He feels a little dizzy and has to sit down.

“Easy, there,” Sarah says, sitting down beside him. “No one wants that. Can you imagine the chaos?” She shudders, and Ethan laughs. 

It would be chaos if he, Benny and Rory went out together, as a triplet, or a... thruple (is that what it’s called? Should he know what something like that is called? What would his parents think?). 

Though, he could imagine Rory and Benny together...kissing...and he has to put a kibosh on those thoughts, because Benny’s almost there and they’re going to a movie, and Sarah’s sitting right next to him. He can feel his cheeks heating up to molten hot temperatures, and other parts of his body are taking a distinct interest in the images his brain can’t seem to stop conjuring.

Sarah slaps him on the arm, and he snaps out of it. “Thanks,” he says.

“No problem. I thought you were going to spontaneously combust,” Sarah says. She pulls him to his feet, and pushes him out of his bedroom and ushers him down the stairs just as the bell rings.

And then there’s Benny, standing at the door, a bouquet of white and blue flowers in one hand, and what looks like the latest COD game in the other. His friend looks nervous, which goes a long way toward helping Ethan feel less nervous, as he thrusts the presents at Ethan who fumbles with them for a little.

“You two are ridiculous,” Jane says from where she’s sitting on the couch, watching them. She rolls her eyes, and turns back to her TV program. 

“Uh.” Ethan has no idea what to say or do with the game (which has a blue ribbon and bow on it) and flowers. “Thanks?”

Benny shrugs and puts his hands into his pockets. He bounces on his heels, and can’t seem to get his eyes to focus on one spot. It’s endearing and Ethan kind of wants to kiss him, but not in front of Sarah or Jane. 

“Here, let me take those and put them in some water. If we wait for the two of you to work through whatever this is,” Sarah says, gesturing between the both of them, “the flowers will be wilted, and the game will be outdated. I’ll also be old and grey, and you’ll be getting around with the aid of walkers.”

“Very funny,” Benny says, though he makes no move to enter the house or move down the front steps.

“Shoo!” Sarah says, and she practically shoves Ethan out the door.

“You don’t think she’s getting a little...you know, vampy, do you?” Benny asks. He’s giving the front door a mildly panicked look.

Ethan shakes his head, and he reaches for Benny’s hand, pulling it out of Benny’s pocket. “Do you mind?” he asks, suddenly unsure. 

Benny gives him a goofy grin and swings their entwined hands between them. “Race you to the theater,” he says, and then they’re off and running, giggling like little kids.

They make it to the movie on time, buy a large extra butter popcorn, two sodas, and enough candy to rot their teeth, and sit in the back. Ethan’s heart beats quicker when Benny shifts beside him, and he’s not sure what to do with his arm, but it feels like it’s tingling, and itching to move, and before he knows it, he’s got his arm around Benny’s shoulders, and they miss the first few minutes of the movie because Benny’s mouth tastes sweeter than candy ever could, and he thinks that maybe this is what he wants to do for the rest of his life. Forget the rest of high school. Forget university. Forget anything that is not Benny, because Benny, Benny is everything.

They part for breath, and Benny’s face is flush, Ethan’s sure his is as well. Benny runs a hand through his hair, and gives Ethan a smile that is far shyer than any he’s ever seen on his friend before.

“Wow,” Benny says. “That was...”

“I know,” Ethan says. They don’t need words. Not when both of them are on the same page. Not when they both know what the other is thinking.

And, if neither of them is able to tell Sarah or Jane what the movie was about when they return home, and they will both have to wear turtleneck sweaters for the foreseeable future, well, that’s okay.


End file.
